whenever you need me
by kitsune-kitty
Summary: Ed returns to winry's in need of repairs, and apparantly he hasn't been in the best of health...Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own fma and enjoy!_

Ed yawned as he stared out the window of the train he and Al had boarded. Tthey once again had to make a trip to rezinbol for Ed's arm to be repaired after he had recklessly broke it (again). He knew what he had coming too; a wrench to the head a few times and a lot of yelling.

Al sat across from him ignoring the stares he got from the passengers as he began contemplating how he was going to save his brother from getting a split skull.

It was winter and a very bad time for edward whos automail froze causing complications, though he would never admit it.

A small cough brought his attention back to his brother as he stifled another small cough. "Brother?" Ed looked up and smiled. "Don't worry Al, its just a small cold... nothing to worry about."

"Alright then..." said Al trying to ignore the occasinal coughs from the small alchemist.

----------------------------------------

the train stoped at their destination about a half an hour later and ed and al had gotten off. al sighed. ed's cough seemed to be getting worse.

after the short walk thet had made it to winry's house. as expected right when the door was opened a wrench went flying aimed staight at the blonde's head.

whack!

"Ow damnit!" he whined staring daggers at his machanic."Ed! how many times do I have to tell you **not **to break your automail?!" she yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"cough" Winry stoped and frowned but said nothing. "I dont see how someone so _short_ could break things so much!"

snap

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN BREAK A TOOTHPICK?!" he yelled and started coughing again. He stoped and his eyes widened momentaraly before he ran out the door.

_woot! new story and a cliffie! R&R if u want another chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

He ran as far away as he could before his stomach gave a horrible protest making him stop by a tree to lose anything he had eaten that day. He didn't like people to see him this way, especially Winry.

He stumbled to the other side of the tree and looked up to realise that the tree he was sitting under was surrounded by the snow covered remains of his house. "great..." he sighed trying to ignore a growing headache.

He held his head and treid to keep the world around him from spinning. 'If its winter why is it so damn hot?!'

The world was now not only spinning to him but also seemed to be getting darker, and soon everything went black.

---------------------------

Winry stood by the door with her coat on getting ready to look for ed. 'What in the world is wrong with him? rushing out into the cold like that...' She turned the door knob and headed out taking the trail the was more than familliar to her by now.Sighing she looked from side to side looking for any sign of the blonde.

A flash of red caught her attention and she saw a small corner of ed's coat fluttering in the wind. She ran up the path twords what remained of ed's house and stoped.A small gasp escaped her lips at the sight.

There was Ed laying at the bottom of the tree face pale and seemingly unmoving.

"Edward!!" She yelled quickly regaining her composure and running twords him. Kneeling down next to him she brought her hand up to his forehead and quickly retracted it.

'He's burning up!'

_another cliffie!!! I can't make anything stay in one place for long hits head on desk R&R please no flames!_


	3. Chapter 3

Winry panicked. 'What am I gonna do?! I don't think I could support his weight...Damnit! Where's Al?' she thought looking around for any sign of him.

Then she saw him; a large suit of armor walking down the trail head turning from side to side in search.

"Al!" his head snapped twords her "Winry? Did you..." he stoped when he saw his brother who's head was now resting on Winry's lap.

He found himself bounding up the trail twords them and in one swift motion lifted ed from winry's lap.

"Lets get him inside!" Winry nodded and they headed twords the house.

------------------------------

Winry sighed as she placed a damp cloth on Ed's forehead. She didn't like it when he hid things from her especially if it had to do with his well being. This topped it.

Ed rarely got sick and when he did he got it **bad**. The winter cold only made it worse.

The only thing she could do now was keep his fever at bay and hope he wouldn't get worse.This of course wouldn't be easy. She would need to keep a constant watch on hin, not to mention the fact that sleep had not graced her in a while.

The best she could do was to make up a little bed next to the guest bed they had set Ed in. That way if anthing where to go wrong she would already be near him to help.

She glance at Ed taking in the sad sight, his hair was taken out of it's braid and was now spread across the pillow he rested on messily, his cheeks where red and he look more than uncomfortable.

"Ed..." she wispered "please...tell me if your hurt or sick...I may not look it but I worry constantly for you and al, so just tell me things even if you don't want me to worry I'll worry more..."

'for you'

_sighs well it seems that staying in one place is impossible to me...R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow...its been a while hasn't it? oh well..Enjoy!_

Winry sighed as she placed a newly dampened cloth on Ed's forehead. It was now the day after and Ed hadn't shown any signs of waking yet. But even so, it really had to be tiring trying to hide being sick. Even the great "Fullmetal Alchemist" could not cure the common cold.

She laughed. Thats right...even though he acts tough all the time it doesn't mean he is. He had been working himself too much. This was just a sign for him to slow down. And a chance to show him that she wasn't all wrenches. She really cared.

Even when she would get mad enough that she could propel the wrench fast enough to run him through. She didn't. Thats just the way she was.

She sighed and looked him over once again. This time he did not look too uncomfortable, but he was still running a fairly high fever. He turned over slightly in his sleep mumbling a few words one of wich caught her attention fairly quickly.

"Winry..."

She smiled slightly letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. Then she felt a hand brush at her cheek. She looked up to find Edward smiling at her weakly.

"Ed..."

"Don't cry Win..."

She shook her head. "I-I wasn't...are you okay?"

When no response came she looked over to find that he had fallen back asleep. She blushed. "soooo cute!"

She leaned closer to him. And closer. Just a little bit more...

"Winry!" Al called from downstairs. "The food is ready!"

She sighed. Better luck next time.

"I'll be right down!"

_Ha! what a way to end this chapter! I know...I know..it short._

_please do not comment on the size of my chapter because it is getting very annoying. R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we are!!!! XD dnt own it u know teh story!!!! enjoy!!!_

Winry sat quietly at the dinner table poking her food with her fork every once and a while thinking about her oh-so-close kiss. Darn. Just a few more seconds.

She smiled to herself a blush appearing on her cheeks as her thoughts grew so tall that they tripped and ended up in the gutters.

"Winry?"

Her head snapped up effectively scaring Al.

"S-sorry!" He squeaked, hands infront of him in fear of flying wrenches.

"What?" she asked looking a bit puzzled.

"N-nothing..." he sighed.

Winry looked at him questioningly before going back to poking her food while trying to re-rail her train of thought. She finally gave up, quickly excusing herself from the table saying that she needed to check on Ed. She made her way up to his room silently entering only to find him sleeping again.

"Edward..." she sighed making her way to his side.

He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over so that he was facing her. She kneeled down so that her face was level with his. "You're cute when you sleep..." she wispered not wanting him to wake up to find her so close. Then she noticed just how close she was to him. 'Wait a minute...' her thought was interupted when a pair of lips met hers. Yep. Her mind went blank. Ed pulled back from the kiss.

"And you're cute too!"

_hides behind bush dont kill me!!!! I only did it for teh perks!!!! R&R same old same old..._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the last chapter! I can't think of anything else but I hope you enjoy how this turns out!_

_I don't own it and neither do you (I hope)_

The next few days went by quickly. Ed had recovered from his cold and Winry had been busying herself with projects that she said needed to be done, though Ed knew that was a lie. Ever since he had kissed her she had avoided him, making excuses every time she was asked to go and check on him. Al had to come in her place more than once and every time he did he would tell him how he had seen Winryroaming around the house with a slightly glazed expression. This had always made Ed laugh. Had he really effected her that much?

He chuckled and pulled on his boots. He was finally allowed to walk around the house without someone appearing out of nowhere and telling him to go back to bed. Man he hated that. He stretched and made his way to the stairs, just as Winry was making her way up the stairs. Her mind had been in the gutter for days now and she wasn't paying attention, so it came as a surprise to her when she nearly collided with Ed at the top of the staircase. She looked up just in time to see a pair of golden eyes in front of her then took a step back momentarily forgetting she was on the stairs,she tripped.

She closed her eyes and waited for the painful fall but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and found that the one person she had been avoiding for the past few days had caught her. "Ed!" she yelped jumping up ndquickly turning around so that he couldn't see the growing blush on her face. "You okay?" he asked looking at her back in utter confusion. She spoke still facing away from him, "O-of course I am!" Ed gave her back another puzzled look before stepping around her to make his way down the stairs. "Okay then." he said waving it of as some weird girlie trait. He turned down the hall and started making his way to the kitchen.

"Umm..." Winry stuttered making Ed stop and turn around to look at her again. " You're cute-I mean Hot- I mean...Arg! I LIKE YOU!!" Ed stared obviously shell shocked at her out-burst before breaking out in a fit of laughter. It was Winry's turn to be shocked. "I...ha!...can't...breathe!" he said between his laughter. Winry glared at him and Ed stopped laughing long enough to say what needed to be said. "I like you to." he smiled. Winry dropped her glare and then started to laugh along with Ed. She laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes and the tears quickly turned to those of happiness.

Through her tears Winry looked at where she was on the stairs and to where Ed was. "Ed!" she called, "Catch me if you care!" then she jumped. Ed caught her using the extra momentum to spin her around as he caught her.

"Thank you..." she said though it was slightly muffled because Ed had her in an almost bear-like hug. "For what?" he asked looking down at where her head rested on his shoulder. She brought herself up and kissed him.

"For letting me care."

OWOWOWWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWWOWO

The next day Ed and Al had to leave again in to continue their search. Winry was upset but didn't protest because she knew that he would be writing to her a lot more now. "Have a safe trip!" she called after them as they boarded their train. "Thank you Winry!" Al called to her before disappearing into the train. Ed stayed behind until Al was gone and before he too disappeared into the train he blew a kiss towards Winry. She blushed.

"Have a safe trip Ed." she said under her breath knowing that if she shouted it Al would have a case of abandonment.

_That was it. I hope you enjoyed it! who knows? I might make a sequal. R&R_


End file.
